A related-art image recording apparatus may include a roller which is brought into pressing contact with a recording sheet placed on a tray and the roller is driven in the press-contact state. Accordingly, the recording sheet is fed from the tray to a conveying path. Ink or toner is attached to the recording sheet in the course of conveying the recording sheet through the conveying path to form a desired image. As described above, since the roller is pivotally driven in the press-contact state, paper dust or dust on the recording sheet may adhere to the roller. The paper dust or the dust adhering to the roller may cause a jam or a feed failure of the recording sheet. JP-A-5-92641 discloses a cleaning sheet of a feeding roller of a printer for cleaning the roller.
The printer described in JP-A-5-92641 includes a cleaning sheet that can be freely attached to and detached from a tray. In the cleaning sheet, a hook and a sponge cleaning cloth are disposed on a base sheet. The cleaning sheet is fixed to the tray by the use of the hook. The tray is fitted into the printer body in a state where the cleaning sheet is fixed to the tray and no recording sheet is placed on the tray. Accordingly, the roller contacts with the cleaning cloth. When a sheet feed button is pushed in this state, the roller is rotationally driven and the surface of the roller is cleaned by the cleaning cloth.
However, in the printer of JP-A-5-92641, before the cleaning of the roller, the user is required to remove sheets such as recording sheets from the tray, attach the cleaning sheet to the tray, and fit the tray into the printer. Similarly, after the cleaning of the roller, the user is required to separate the cleaning sheet from the tray, return the removed sheets into the tray, and then fit the tray into the printer. In the printer, a user needs to perform such trouble operations before and after cleaning the roller.
In addition, it is necessary to prepare the cleaning sheet depending on the shape of the tray and the arrangement of the roller. Accordingly, the entire configuration of the printer is complicated, thereby increasing the cost of the printer.